Bravely Second: End Layer weapons
Below is a list of weapons in Bravely Second: End Layer. Every job has different proficiency with different weapon categories Swords All swords deal 50% more damage to demonkind. The jobs best suited for wielding swords are the Fencer, Exorcist, Dark Knight, Templar, Kaiser, and Knight. Any job can be well suited to wield swords when equipped with the Sword Lore support ability. Axes All axes deal 50% more damage to plantoids. The job best suited for wielding axes are the Catmancer and Pirate. Any job can be well suited to wield axes when equipped with the Axe Lore support ability. Spears All spears deal 50% more damage to insects and 25% more damage when attacking multiple foes. The job best suited for wielding spears are the Valkyrie, Guardian, and Merchant. Any job can be well suited to wield spears when equipped with the Spear Lore support ability. Rods All rods deal 50% more damage to insects. The job best suited for wielding rods are the Black Mage, Performer, Wizard, Astrologian, and Summoner. Any job can be well suited to wield rods when equipped with the Rod Lore support ability. Staves All staves deal 50% more damage to undead and 25% more damage when attacking multiple targets. The job best suited for wielding staves are the White Mage, Performer, Merchant, Time Mage, Bishop, and Monk. Any job can be well suited to wield staves when equipped with the Staff Lore support ability. Daggers All daggers deal 50% more damage to beasts. The jobs best suited for wielding daggers are the Thief, Merchant, Ninja, Patissier, Fencer, and Ranger. Any job can be well suited to wield daggers when equipped with the Dagger Lore support ability. Bows All bows deal 50% more damage to undead. Damage is calculated based on DEX rather than STR. The job best suited for wielding bows is the Ranger. Any job can be well suited to wield bows when equipped with the Bow Lore support ability. Katanas All katanas deal 50% more damage to aquatic foes. The jobs best suited for wielding katanas are the Yōkai, Swordmaster, and Dark Knight. Any job can be well suited to wield katanas when equipped with the Katana Lore support ability. Knuckles All knuckles deal 50% more damage to inorganic foes. The job best suited for wielding knuckles are the Catmancer and Monk. Any job can be well suited to wield knuckles when equipped with the Knuckle Lore support ability. G.Swords All g.swords deal 50% more damage to dragonkind. The job best suited for wielding g.swords are the Templar, Kaiser, and Knight. Any job can be well suited to wield g.swords when equipped with the Greatsword Lore support ability. Firearms All firearms deal 50% more damage to aerial foes. Damage calculated based on DEX rather than STR. The job best suited for wielding firearms is the Hawkeye. Any job can be well suited to wield firearms when equipped with the Rifle Lore support ability. Other The unarmed weapon counts as knuckles for the purpose of specials, however unlike knuckles one can equip a shield in their second hand. Monks can also boost the power of unarmed using the Knuckle Lore skill, boosting its attack power to twice ones level. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE Ise-no-Kami.png|Ise-no-Kami. FFBE Night Emperor.png|Night Emperor. Category:Weapons in Bravely Second: End Layer Category:Weapon lists